


(Not so Ugly) Duckling

by stuntyrulz



Series: The Summer McKirk AU Extravaganza [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ducks, M/M, being arrested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntyrulz/pseuds/stuntyrulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When driving home, Jim spots some ducks trying to cross the road, he has to stop and help them. He had no idea it would lead to: meeting a super-hot doctor, getting arrested with said doctor (twice), eating awful diner food, and riding on Jim's bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not so Ugly) Duckling

The (not-so-ugly) Ducklings

Jim wasn’t anticipating spending his Thursday night in jail with some hot stranger, but he supposed it could have been a lot worse…

Jim had been driving home from work when he’d spotted them; a group of ducklings and their mother were in the middle of two lanes, trying to get across the road. Every time they tried to move forward, a car would speed past and they would all scurry back to the edge of the lane.

Jim knew he had to help them of he’d be seeing a lot of baby road kill tomorrow morning. He pulled his truck over and climbed out. The road wasn’t terribly busy and Jim hoped he’d be able to help the ducklings cross before he caused too much trouble.

The ducks hadn’t made another attempt to cross and were now all crowding around the mother in a panic. Jim made his way over to them, careful to keep enough distance so as not to agitate them further.

“Hey, are going to help those ducklings cross the road?” He heard a deep voice ask from behind him.

Jim turned around and came face to face with a tall, brunette man dressed in a shirt and slacks. Jim could see his car parked just behind his own.

“I was planning on it. Why are you going to help?” Jim asked back.

“No I thought I’d just enjoy standing here and watch you try to stop two lanes of traffic. Maybe I’d help you when you inevitably get hit and break all of your bones” The man replied sarcastically.

“I was just asking. So how do you want to do this Bones?”

The man placed a hand on his hip and scratched his chin, “How about we try to stop the first lane, then the second” The man suggested.

Jim nodded his agreement, “So should I just stand out in the road and wave?”

“Well I guess you could or you could get one of the hazard signs out of the car and put it up.” The man suggested.

Jim didn’t bother answering and walked back over to his car and opened the truck, his rifled around in the general junk until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the hazard sign and closed the truck, heading back over to the man who was herding the ducks away from the road to keep them safe. Jim thought that this was the sort of man that he would bring home to his mother. He shook his head to dispel those thoughts. Now was not the time.

“Here we are, I’ll go put this out on the road when the traffic breaks, have fun with your duck herding”

“Sure, try not to get yourself killed” The man said breezily in reply.

Jim nodded and walked over to the edge of the road, he waited for a break in the traffic before placing the sign down. The next car that came along had to stop and switch lanes, leaving the first lane clear for the ducks.

The man had already begun herding them across the first lane before stopping at the second, the ducks were following their mother in a line.

Meanwhile Jim had picked up the sign and had moved in into the second lane, ignoring the traffic that was quickly building up at the bottleneck.

The man had already helped the ducklings across and they were now on their way, safe from being run over.

Jim gave a satisfied smile to the other man and moved the sign so that the traffic could flow freely again and the tailback began to reduce.

Unfortunately they had not planned for getting back across the road and were now stuck on the other side from their cars.

“So… I guess that all worked out for the best then” Jim began awkwardly.

 

“Except for the fact that we are here and our cars are over there”

 

“Well now we have time to get to know each other. I’m Jim Kirk by the way.” Jim said, holding out a hand.

 

The other man took it and gave it a firm shake, “Fair enough, I’m Leonard McCoy and I’m a doctor and apparent duck herder”

 

Jim laughed, “Well I’m a lawyer and also probably pissed off a lot of people”

 

“Is that just now or your job?”

 

“Probably both” Jim chuckled.

 

They were interrupted by the sounds of sirens in the distance and both gave each other a look as a patrol car pulled up beside them and an irritated looking cop got out.

“Are you two the ones who’ve caused all the traffic for some stupid ducks?” The cop asked grumpily, stomping over to them.

“Shut up dickhead those ducks were only trying to get across the road, we just helped them become road kill” Jim argued.

The cop sighed and gave Jim a look, “Right then you, you’re coming with me. I’m arresting you for insulting a police officer and obstruction of traffic. I’ll let your friend here go as I’m feeling nice and I don’t feel like doing the paperwork.” He said as he turned Jim around and cuffed him. Jim knew from experience that it was a bad idea to resist arrest. Anyway he was a lawyer, he’d be out by morning.

“No, if he’s going, I’m coming to. We both did it and he shouldn’t get all the blame.” Leo said defiantly.

“Whatever, I don’t care, just get in the back, it’s been a long day,” The cop said tiredly, directing them both to the car and putting them inside.

And that was how they both ended up in a jail cell at eight o’clock on a Thursday evening for helping some ducks cross a road. It was so comical that Jim almost burst out laughing at the situation. On the way to the precinct they’d had the chance to get to know each other a little better and Jim hadn’t denied that Leo was pretty good looking for someone with a permanent scowl on their face.

“So Jim, since we’ve already been arrested together, how about we grab some dinner after this to celebrate out decent into the criminal underworld” Bones said.

“Well, I doubt that helping baby ducks cross the road is the height of crime, trust me I know these things, but dinner is good, I think we passed some dodgy looking twenty four hour diner on the way here.”

“Oh great, food poisoning as well, this day is just gonna get better and better” Leo joked.

They were interrupted when a bored looking deputy came up to them and unlocked their cell.

“Right, The sheriff said that since you both had good intentions and writing you up takes paperwork, you’re both being released without charge. Have a nice evening and try not to do any more stupid shit,” He said as they both walked out.

After picking up their stuff the exited the precinct into the cool night air, they walked along until the ended up at the diner Jim had mentioned. The place was dead at this time of night and probably wouldn’t get busy again until much later.

The bored waitress took their orders; a stack of pancakes with syrup and bacon for Jim and a bacon sandwich with tomatoes and mushrooms for Leo.

They sat laughing about their new life of crime. Leo joked that he was going to give up his job as a doctor and become a drug dealer. Jim said that he’d use his knowledge of the law to build up a crime empire.

By the time they had finished talking it was well past two in the morning and the waitress was clearly waiting for them to leave. They took the hint, paid their bill and left. Outside they stood for a moment suddenly awkward.

“So uh, have you got a place to stay or-“ Jim began.

“My place is outside the city, I’ll probably get a cab home” Leo said.

“And how are you going to get back to your car tomorrow then?” Jim asked.

“I’ll think of something”

“Look my place is pretty close, you might as well stay the night and I’ll give you a ride to your car tomorrow” Jim offered.

“And how exactly do you plan to do that, your car’s also stuck on the side of the highway”

“Simple, I have two rides” Jim replied easily.

“Fair enough, I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth” Leo agreed and they set off in the direction of Jim’s apartment.

When they arrived Leo was unsurprised at the extravagance of the place, the doorman gave then a nod and a smile, despite their appearances. Jim led them through the lobby and into one of the elevators, all decked out in marble of course.

Jim’s apartment was modern and smart, the only mess being a table piled high with flies, probably connected to his job.

“Uh so, it’s only a one bedroom place and the sofa’s pretty uncomfortable but we could always share the bed- I mean if you want. It’s pretty big.” Jim said nervously, looking down.

“Bed sounds fine, I could sleep for an eternity right now”

“Sweet, the bathroom’s through there and there are some spare t-shirts in the chest” Jim said happily, pointing to a door on the far side of the room. Leo nodded and set off in the direction of the bathroom.

When he emerged Jim was already dressed and ready for bed, his dirty suit was hung up on a hanger and he was closing all the blinds.

Leo walked over and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, they were a little tight but he’d cope for one night.

Jim had finished closing the curtains and was now standing by the bed waiting for Leo; it was tense as they both climbed in. ach sticking far away from each other as Jim switched off the light.

\-----

The next morning they woke together, Jim’s face pressed against his neck, his breath tickling him. They managed to avoid the typical awkwardness by avoiding each other.

Leo was dressed in a borrowed pair sweats and a t-shirt while Jim was in a plaid shirt and jeans. They stuck to safe topics over breakfast: their jobs, co-workers, favourite foods, and music etcetera.

Later, after they had finished breakfast Leo was slightly confused when Jim handed him a thick leather jacket and a helmet, but it soon all became clear to him when they went down into the underground car park. Leo had been expecting a car, not some jumped up motorbike that could easily kill both of them.

“I thought you said you have another _car!_ This is a death-trap! Do you know how many bones you could break riding one of these. Well I’ll tell you – it’s all of them.” Leo exclaimed when Jim pulled on his own jacket and climbed on. Leo stubbornly stayed standing nearby.

“Chill out, I said I had two ‘rides’ not two cars. And I’ve never crashed this one so we’ll be safe” Jim assured him.

“ _This one?_ Does that mean you have others that you have crashed? God I’m such an idiot. I’m never gonna see my car again”

“I crashed once when I was sixteen, that was ten years ago. Look,  you’ve got your helmet and your jacket on. I won’t drive really fast or do anything stupid, I promise you’ll be fine.”

Leo humphed and thought for a moment before deciding that he really did need his car back and he could always just kill Jim if anything happened to them; provided he was still alive to do it.

He scowled as he climbed onto the back of the bike, wrapping his arms around Jim’s torso tightly, pressing his chest to Jim’s back. If Jim noticed, he didn’t say anything as he started the bike and pulled off.

True to his word, Jim didn’t break any speed limits or anything reckless and soon enough they pulled up the side of the road where, thankfully, both their cars were still there.

Leo couldn’t be happier to be off the bike, he fumbled with the jacket and helmet until he had them off. Jim was just switching it off and climbing off. He too, took off his helmet and jackets and dumped them on the bed of his truck. Leo did the same.

“Well I guess this is goodbye then, see I told you we wouldn’t die, Bones”

Bones grunted, too proud to admit that Jim was right, “Well I wouldn’t mind seeing you again, and you sure did have a comfy bed” he admitted.

“Are you hitting on me? Isn’t a Southern gentleman meant to court potential debutantes?” Jim teased.

Bones rolled his eyes, “Jim, firstly you’re a man and secondly, anyone who drives a death-trap like that is not a debutante.”

Jim laughed, “Well then Bones, I’ll consider myself courted. You free next week sometime. We could always go for a ride” Jim leered.

“I am not getting on that thing ever again,” Bones said adamantly, stamping his foot a little for emphasis.

“I didn’t mean the bike,” Jim said with a wink.

Bones snorted, “you’re full of it kid. You’ve got me details, hit me up later.” He turned and started walking away; he didn’t think he could listen to Jim’s innuendos anymore.

“Well something sure is going to coming up later” Jim called after him, making Bones laugh.

No sooner had he gotten to his car than some movement caught his eye, looking over he sighed and cursed the universe.

“Jim, I don’t think we’ll be leaving just yet. You better get over here” he yelled.

Jim looked up, from where he was attaching a tarp over his bike, in confusion, before jogging over. His eyes followed Bones’ until he saw what he was talking about.

“Well, we’re gonna be arrested for the second time in 24 hours aren’t we?” Jim asked.

“Yep” Bones replied.

\----

An hour later, they could hear the sirens of the cop car in the distance; they were both stood dejectedly by the side of the road as the ducklings and their mother waddling away happily.

“So Bones, wanna make out to pass the time?” Jim piped up.

“Jim shut the fuc- mmph” his response cut off by Jim pulling him down and sealing his lips over Bones’, kissing him deeply.

They were still making out when the cop car pulled up, and neither noticed when the same guy from last night got out. He stood there, and rubbed a hand over his face.

“I don’t get paid enough for this sort of shit”


End file.
